Morae Keyes
Appearance Morae Keyes stands at approximately 5'4" inches and doesn't look, at a glance, nearly as dire as her field of study may make her out to be. Her face is round, her eyes are bright, and she is always ready to offer a smile. Her hair is dyed very dark violet (and very nearly black). She tends to wear it in a puff of a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes are brown, her skin is a slightly lighter shade of brown, and her fashion tastes tend toward bright happy colors and shapes. She often wears earrings and may or may not have tattoos hidden under her sleeves. Personality Professor Keyes is a kind and caring individual who is deeply enamored with many "morbid" topics and prone to infodumping. She does her best not to disturb others with her interests, but is also an adamant advocate for the rights of post-physical individuals. Everyone dies someday, after all. She enjoys helping others and is very fond of children in general. Had her life gone a little bit differently, she might have ended up a counselor instead of a professor. Background Morae Keyes was born to two wizard parents in Port Laoise, Ireland. She struggled in school despite having been placed in Ravenclaw, which she absolutely attributed to and blamed on Harry Potter at the time. After the dust of the Battle at Hogwarts had settled, she eventually found herself having a less difficult time of doing some actual learning. Her NEWTs implied that she would need to venture on to become a creative, but after a year long break where she traveled and generally speaking enjoyed some culture outside her own, she discovered muggle cable television, which would ultimately lead her to the subject she would devote her life to. Morae saw like one episode of Ghost Hunters and decided that this was absolutely what she was going to do. Or something like it, anyway. She'd had to say goodbye to an unfortunate number of friends before graduation, after all. After a lot of stops and starts with a mostly-muggle team (one of whom she began a relationship with) she decided that she needed to tackle the problem of helping spirits/cleansing cursed places and educating people on the subject from a more official place in the world. This is how she ended up with a job at the Ministry of Magic, with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures-- a name which she never especially liked. Initially she worked in the Beast Division, as part of the Ghoul Task Force under the Pest Advisory Board. Her real dream, however, was to work with sentient spirits as perhaps some sort of counselor, but that dream would never come to pass. Between that and having become the mother of two children, Morae ended up applying for the position of Ghoul Studies professor over at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sure that someone could benefit from the years she spent learning about the subject. There was also the bonus of not having to travel so frequently, and being able to stay home during the holidays with her family. Category:Retired Character